


双表哥毛球等边大三角黑手党ABO大纲

by TRIumvir_t



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIumvir_t/pseuds/TRIumvir_t





	双表哥毛球等边大三角黑手党ABO大纲

双表哥毛球等边大三角  
提伯尔特 O / 提拔特 A / 茂丘西奥 A  
一切剧情只为搞  
\-----------------————  
茂丘西奥告别了两个朋友从蒙太古的场子里晃出来吹夜风醒脑。  
点好烟抬头时一眼看见街角猫王子的私车一晃而过。  
他立马踩了烟跳上机车，一路跟进一个不归蒙太古居然也不是卡普莱产业的小酒店。  
追上楼时正赶上提拔特一手扶着自己哥哥，一手拧开房门。  
茂丘西奥冲上去扯住提拔特的袖子：这么鬼鬼祟祟的出来做什么？  
视线滑向旁边，提伯尔特的身体完全倚靠在提拔特肩上，深深低埋着头。  
“怎么，大猫被揍得都不能回家见人了？”  
提拔特咬牙：你特么换个时间闹，现在给我滚。  
茂丘西奥自然不管他，按平时的套路开始嘴炮，盘算能激起提伯尔特抬头好看一眼他被揍花脸的洋相。  
嘴炮一会儿发现提伯尔特沉默得不正常。  
他微微皱起眉，趁提拔特架着人动作受限，找准空档跳到提伯尔特旁边抬手扳起了他的脸。  
还没看清脸先被手下烫人地温度惊得一愣。  
*  
提伯尔特是Omega，这是个只有他和弟弟两人知道的秘密。  
卡普莱今晚约的生意谈崩，满屋Alpha狂烈的信息素和枪子儿一起冲撞在狭小房间里，他的潮期被冲击得提前到了。怀里备着应急的条盒偏在这个当口给他挡了一子弹，跟里面的药剂一起报废了。  
等到场子里的事态平定下来时，他身上的事态已经彻底无法补救了。  
提伯尔特面上依然稳着，吩咐弟弟安排一个脱离蒙卡两家势力范围的酒店。  
心里对即将发生在自己身上的事情其实很慌。  
提拔特一脸阴沉地执行补充哥哥下达的命令，心里比提伯尔特还慌。  
*  
现在酒店房门前提伯尔特全靠弟弟支撑才能站稳，一直垂着头压抑喘息。  
茂丘西奥的忽然出手他无力闪避，已然十分敏感的皮肤被触碰时整个泛起麻痒。  
他没来得及咬紧嘴唇，露出了一声呻吟。  
茂丘西奥收回手，沉默片刻，试探地放出一点自己的信息素。  
提伯尔特开始颤抖，更多抑制不住地声音露了出来  
提拔特忽然清醒，一把扯开茂丘西奥把哥哥往房间里送。  
茂丘西奥扭动着抵住门板用力跟着挤了进去，回手一把甩上门落锁。  
“他是个Omega？！”  
秘密第一次被大声讲了出来。  
刚把哥哥扶上床的提拔特瑟缩一下，用力闭紧眼，再睁开时神色阴鹜：“绝对，不许，告诉任何人！”  
茂丘西奥正因脑子里震声回荡的【卡普莱扛把子居然是Omega？！！】眩晕，听到提拔特这一句色厉内荏的威胁倒是缓回了神。  
他提起一口气嗤道：“你能怎么让我闭嘴？做掉我？”  
提拔特梗住。  
他脑子因哥哥的突发状况正运转不畅，何况他原本就拿茂丘西奥很没办法。  
茂丘西奥的笑变得甜腻：“不过我是个很好心的人，看见人家有困难，就会忍不住想要帮一把。”  
提拔特警惕地看着他。

茂丘西奥：你是不是也是omega？  
提拔特：……我是alpha。  
茂丘西奥：那你偷偷把你哥弄到这里，是想自己标记了他？  
提拔特：！我没有——  
茂丘西奥：那我来标记了他，帮你们守住这个秘密，是不是刚好?  
提拔特：?！你——  
茂丘西奥：你不这么觉得？那我就只能回去叫上你的舅舅舅母表妹一起来欣赏一下你哥哥发情的样子。  
提拔特：我——（忽然发现哥哥在努力说话，丢下茂丘西奥冲回床边）  
提伯尔特努力维持着神智低声道：“这是现在最可行的方法，看住他停在临时标记上...”

提拔特僵硬地让开了位置，声音紧涩地对茂丘西奥说只准到临时标记。  
茂丘西奥哼笑一声没接话，扯开外套甩在地板上翻身上了床，招呼提拔特过来一起把提伯尔特的衣服都褪了下去。  
提伯尔特已经被压抑多年而爆发的热潮冲地恍惚，身下湿得几乎浸透了底裤。  
茂丘西奥往他腿间摸了一把，又愣了一下。  
他浪荡花丛搞过不少，遇到过在潮期的但从没遇见过湿滑成这样的。  
茂丘西奥转头：…他不会是第一次吧？  
提拔特别过头深呼吸，拳头攥得死紧。  
茂丘西奥眸色暗下来，伸手向甬道里探去，瞬间被吸进两指。  
提伯尔特的面部肌肉训练了有二十多年，脸上现在还能控制着没什么表情。  
但甬道肌肉这么多年第一次动用，现在早已经不是他能控制的了。  
茂丘西奥抽出手，放出自己硬疼了许久的阴茎一下捅到了底。  
提伯尔特发出一声愉悦而甜蜜地喘息，回过神来又深吸一口气死死咬住了下唇。  
茂丘西奥全身血液被蹙紧眉毛挣扎克制的提伯尔特刺激得沸腾呼啸涌向大脑，整个人就此暴起开始疯狂搞他。  
提拔特在一边定定站着，指甲深深陷进掌心里。

*  
茂丘西奥狂风暴雨地来了一整轮，成结前咬紧牙猛一推抽了出来。  
提伯尔特泄出一次后清明了不少，一边平复着喘息嘲弄两句茂丘西奥技巧粗滥，一边提起精神在心里暗暗规划事情等下的走向。  
之前喷在身上的气味阻隔剂这时开始失效，雪谷玫瑰的气味渐渐弥散开来，和茂丘西奥融杂辛烈的红酒气味慢慢交混在一起。  
茂丘西奥被弥绕的气息勾得重新硬起来，他对着身下半心半意地嘲讽自己的提伯尔特勾起一个凶狠的笑，扶着硬挺再次送了进去。  
提伯尔特没料到他能恢复的这么快，滞住呼吸挺到茂丘西奥全部进入后长喘一口气，也凶狠地摆出笑脸来。  
第二轮伴着双方都远低于惯常水平的唇枪舌剑进行起来。  
*  
提伯尔特跨坐在茂丘西奥身上，手臂无力地虚搭在茂丘西奥扣住自己腰身的小臂上，下颌同样虚搭在茂丘西奥的肩膀上，形成一个似依靠又仿若拥抱的姿势。  
几乎称得上柔和的起伏令他的神志再次松弛。  
颈侧灼人的呼吸演变成灼人的噬吻，他偏过头大口吞吸冷润的空气。  
然后他看见了那滴血，从提拔特紧攥的拳缝中挣出，坠没入暗色的地毯里。  
全身的肌肉被心脏连带着同时抽紧。  
他艰难地聚拢力气对上弟弟的眼睛，朝他蹙起眉小幅地摇头。

茂丘西奥被包裹着自己的忽然紧缩带地全身绷紧闷哼一声，挺了半晌才勉强稳住。  
他将提伯尔特稍稍拉离开去看他的脸，然后顺着他的视线转过头。  
他对着两兄弟无声的交流眯起眼，收腹送胯一个狠顶。  
提伯尔特的目光还和弟弟缠在一起，这一下没有防备，眉心倏地绞拢在一起，直直盯着提拔特冲出口的呻吟惊措而甜腻。  
提拔特早就硬地发疼，这一刻终于爆出了自己海风携卷过杉林的气味。  
两股狂烈的Alpha信息素纠缠着同时席卷向提伯尔特此时脆弱无比的感知系统。他的内部开始慌乱地痉挛，双手紧紧抓握着茂丘西奥的小臂，整个身体幅度微小而剧烈地打着颤。  
茂丘西奥稍稍收敛起了自己的信息素，一边安抚地摩挲着他的后腰，一边朝着提拔特扬起了嘴角：小猫，你是不是觊望了你哥哥好久啦~？  
那双猛转向茂丘西奥的浅眸里窜着幽蓝的火焰。  
茂丘西奥忽然揽着提伯尔特的腰起身，几下把他翻转过身面对着提拔特跪伏下去。  
他盯着提拔特的眼睛从后面缓缓地再一次碾进了提伯尔特的甬道。  
“我给你个机会你要不要？”  
提伯尔特惊愣而难以置信地扭身转头瞪向茂丘西奥，被一个对准要他害的顶弄逼得双肘一软矮下了身，不得不闭紧眼抵抗快感。  
茂丘西奥：来，小猫，我教你。  
提拔特仿佛被蛊惑般一步步朝床边走了过去。

茂丘西奥胯下节奏不停，上身探过去两把卸下了提拔特的裤子,把人拽到提伯尔特面前。  
提伯尔特刚挨过一波茂丘西奥狠命研磨他核心导致的甜涩痉挛，意识还浸在空白的恍惚里。茂丘西奥撑伏在他背后，抬起一只手扣住他的下颌，用上技巧哄他张开了嘴，然后托着他的脸颊移到了提拔特的胯前。  
提拔特下意识地往后撤了一步。  
茂丘西奥抬眼看了看那张交杂着渴求与惶恐的脸，想了想，自己起身抽出来了。  
他的笑再次扩大，拉住提拔特扯上床，按在刚刚自己的位置上，帮他扶好对准。  
提拔特已经彻底僵掉，被茂丘西奥扶着的欲望胀得青筋暴起，但看着一直敬爱的哥哥依然不敢踏出这一步。  
茂丘西奥凑上去亲吻他的嘴角，轻扯过他的手自己扶住，然后弯下腰伸手在提伯尔特身前极有技巧地撸了一把。  
提伯尔特仰甩起头发出一声高昂的呻吟，蝴蝶骨耸起带动整个背肌线条充满力量地流动。 冷冽的玫瑰气息扑涨而出，融进他的海风里呼啸过杉林，卷起漫天针叶盘旋狂舞。  
提拔特一手扣过哥哥的腰，将自己猛地推了进去。  
哥哥的颤抖痉绞摇头啜泣交错着冲入他的感知令他疯狂，他开始不顾一切地进攻。

茂丘西奥侧身撑在提伯尔特身边，歪头看他流着泪沉浸在愉悦里的样子。  
他抬起手轻轻抹掉他的眼泪，然后转手摸到他胸前狠狠捏掐激出更多眼泪。  
提伯尔特随着胸前一次次袭来的躲闪不开的刺痛不能自已地收缩内里，换来提拔特愈加疯狂的抽顶。  
他已经完全酥软下来，虚弱地摇着头，汗珠在额角汇合蜿蜒过脸颊从颌尖滴落。  
他断续地低声唤着弟弟的名字，要他慢一点，轻一点……  
但他的弟弟已然无法对他做出回应。  
茂丘西奥跪立起身，扳过提伯尔特的下颚，用自己的欲望封住了他无望的请求。辛烈的酒香重新被肆意地释放出来。  
忽然浓郁起来的信息素调起了提拔特的战意，他伴着周身激涨的海洋气息猛地抬头——茂丘西奥扯着他的领子把他拉入一个深吻。  
两个Alpha的气息在冲刷推涌间达到了奇异的平衡，也将情潮中的Omega冲上了前所未有的高潮。  
提伯尔特的身下开始高频而无规律地收缩，喉中溢出琴弦绷紧般的呜咽。  
茂丘西奥将自己同时抽离两个Tybalt。  
下一瞬提伯尔特被弟弟自身后钳住两手肘拉起身体，一次比一次更深地被钉向青筋遒劲的柱体。  
他在狂乱的颠簸中挣扎着翻转过小臂，扶住了弟弟紧实的臀。茂丘西奥横过右手揽住他的腰，左手覆在他的手背上，跟他同时用力扣紧——  
提拔特撞进前所未有的深度，提伯尔特的肌环自主缩起紧紧绞住了他的茎身，他嘶吼着放任自己的根部飞速隆起，发狠地开始顶冲提伯尔特的内腔。  
提伯尔特的手被茂丘西奥牵引着，离开身后已经和他连接在一起的躯体，环上了对方的硬挺上下动作起来。  
提拔特的双手搭合在茂丘西奥还抚着提伯尔特下腹的右臂上，他收拢双手将他们按向自己的力道让茂丘西奥觉着下一秒他们就会融在一起再也拆捡不开。  
茂丘西奥在提拔特夹带哭腔的低吼和提伯尔特最终放纵起来的呻吟声中喘息着大笑。  
腔口被冲开的瞬间提伯尔特眼中猛然闪过清醒与慌恐。  
他盯着他的眼睛收起笑意，俯身拨开他颈间的金发，一口咬上那块皮肉。 

紧扣，痉缩，急喘。  
无声的尖叫，内腔体液的冲涮，飞溅上胸膛的两汩白浊。  
玫瑰与海风与醇酒融混出的醉人气息弥荡在空气里。  
他们一同没入静谧的白光。

TBC


End file.
